


we make the rules

by thegrayness



Category: Actor RPF, Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Dan and Noah have Antoni over for dinner and then they spend the night together, as planned. Truly, it's just a bunch of porn.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid/Antoni Porowski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	we make the rules

**Author's Note:**

> So here's what happened. SOMEONE noticed how thick Antoni's fingers are and said, and I quote, "His fingers are so THICK I have never noticed this before and now I am having a meltdown. I need porn about him. Stat."
> 
> And for SOME REASON, I feel compelled to JUMP into action when this kind of thing happens. So here we are. 
> 
> Beta'd by TINN. <3

Noah secures the second and final tie around Dan’s left wrist, pressing a kiss to the skin there before he tightens the knot. They’d gone over everything during dinner with Antoni, a special kind of foreplay that Noah knows Dan loves to drag out. 

So they’d dragged it out. “What are you in the mood for?” Antoni asked, scooping brussels sprouts onto Dan’s plate. Dan grinned, chewing a bite of ricotta crostini and Noah hid his own smile behind his beer glass. Noah loved this part almost as much as Dan. 

“I think a little… restraint might be up for discussion…” 

Antoni made a noise of interest and rested his chin on his fist. “ _Very_ exciting.”

As it is now, Dan’s already hard in his underwear, the navy fabric stretching deliciously where his cock strains upwards. 

Antoni is at the foot of the bed getting undressed, talking to Dan like he’s not tied up to be devoured by them both, and Noah watches as Dan pants through the conversation about a Netflix documentary. He’s chewing his lip between answers, and Noah _knows_ all he wants to do is throw his head back and beg them to touch him. 

But he doesn’t. 

Noah leans over and presses a kiss to Dan’s forehead. “You’re doing good, babe. You feelin’ good?”

Dan’s eyes flutter as he tugs on his restraints—wants to touch Noah. He huffs out a groan of frustration but nods anyway. “Yes,” he says, and he sounds grumpy, but it’s his ‘horny as hell’ voice and it makes Noah smile. 

“Okay, remind me of the plan,” Noah says, throwing a wink to Antoni, who is kneeling between Dan’s legs and running his fingers over Dan’s hips. Dan jerks every now and then from the tease and Antoni’s eyes get darker each time. 

“You know what the plan is,” Dan shoots back. Antoni reaches up and pinches one of Dan’s nipples, making his gasp. “Okay!”

Antoni just grins and returns to his post at Dan’s hips. 

Noah slides his fingers through Dan’s hair. “The plan,” he prompts again. 

Dan glares at him. “The _plan,_ if you two ever get started, is for Antoni to—to use his fingers—” He says haltingly. 

“Uh… huh. Use his fingers to do what?”

Dan gets distracted, because Antoni starts to tug Dan's underwear off, leaning forward to kiss tenderly at the skin of his belly as he does it. He leaves them tucked under Dan’s balls, drags his lips down Dan’s hip bone, kissing wetly at his thigh. 

Noah’s… distracted, too, because the view is—

“Join me,” Antoni says, even though they’d talked about making Dan ask for every single thing they gave him. Noah doesn’t blame him, though. Dan is irresistible when he’s fully clothed complaining about the temperature in the house. 

Like this he’s… well. 

Noah pecks Dan on the lips, ignores his sound of protest, and slides down the bed, tucking up close to Antoni. Antoni nuzzles into Noah’s shoulder, kissing up his neck, and _god_ Noah had forgotten about Antoni’s _lips_. He was so focused on Antoni’s thick fingers at dinner—watching him grate cheese and dice a tomato and sensuously wipe his hands on a towel.

Noah groans and turns his head, catches Antoni’s lips with his. He opens immediately, sucking at Antoni’s tongue with a groan, tangling a hand in his hair. Their position is awkward and they are definitely in danger of slipping off the bed, but Antoni manages to slide a hand into the front of Noah’s boxers and the burst of pleasure is just enough to bring Noah back from the haze. “Mmm, wait,” he mutters into Antoni’s mouth. 

“Yeah, _wait_ ,” Dan says, and Noah can hear him tugging on his restraints. “Are you kidding me?”

Antoni looks dazed when he pulls back, and the color high on his cheeks is surely a match to Noah’s. “Did you say something?” Antoni asks, turning his attention back to Dan. 

Dan’s dramatic look of outrage makes Noah snort, but before Dan can say anything, Antoni is adjusting his position and sliding his lips all the way down Dan’s dick. Dan makes… some kind of gasping, laughing, sob-like noise that devolves into a long, loud moan as Antoni sets a rhythm right away. Noah can’t take his eyes off Dan’s face.

The way his eyes flutter and he bites at his lips and throws his head back and pulls futilely at the ties on his wrists. Noah crawls back up the bed to get his mouth on the long column of Dan’s neck, slipping his hand around the back of his head to sink his fingers back into the thick strands of his hair. He sucks a hickey high on Dan’s throat (“I want you to mark me,” Dan said over dessert before slipping a forkful of cake between his lips), and briefly laments that Dan can’t clutch at the back of his head and hold him close, fingers pulling hard on Noah’s hair. 

The fantasy passes and Noah tunes back in, leans back to admire his work before dipping back in to press a tender kiss over the purpling mark. He presses his fingers into the back of Dan’s head to get his attention, and Dan clumsily lifts up to meet Noah’s gaze. “Noah,” is all he says and Noah smiles wide at the glassy look in his eyes. 

“You feelin’ good, babe?” Dan nods vaguely. “What was that?” Noah insists.

“Yeah,” Dan sighs, a bit dazed, and Noah smirks as he glances down to see Antoni licking at Dan’s balls as he strokes his cock with one hand—Noah notes that Antoni’s rubbing himself through his briefs with his other hand. 

He kisses Dan, who barely kisses back, but shoves his tongue in Noah’s mouth for good measure, and then maneuvers back down the bed. “Hey,” he says, resting his hand on the back of Antoni’s neck. “You ready?”

Antoni turns his face up to look at Noah, and his mouth is _wrecked_. His lips are swollen and red and wet and his eyes are watery and his cheeks even more flushed than before. Noah’s moving towards him before he even realizes, and they lose a few moments to each other’s kisses again. 

Dan manages to kick Noah’s back in complaint and he pulls back, letting Antoni help him tug Dan’s briefs the rest of the way down his legs. Noah leaves the bed to grab the good lube, stopping at the head of the bed to check-in with Dan. And they haven’t even _started_ , really. Noah can’t really say anything, though, because he’s hard and leaking in his boxers and Noah knows it’s all he's going to be able to think about soon.

“You—”

“Feelin’ good,” Dan cuts him off, smiling dreamily at him. Noah gives a throaty laugh and kisses his forehead. 

“Good.”

Noah pulls his t-shirt off and settles on the bed on his knees next to Dan’s hip, facing Antoni. He pulls at one of Dan’s legs, and Dan half-cooperates as Noah lifts it, bending it at the knee to make room for Antoni. 

Dan makes a small noise, the same one he makes when Noah spreads him open before eating him out. He hates being exposed like this, or, rather, he hates how much he loves it.

Antoni gets lube on his fingers and uses his clean hand to push Dan’s other leg out of the way—Noah grins when Dan gasps as Antoni rubs his slick fingertips over Dan’s hole. He presses in slightly, just a little bit, and Dan keens from his position at the head of the bed. “Fuck,” he pants, and it goes straight to Noah’s dick. “Please,” Dan says, rolling his hips to get more of Antoni’s fingers. 

“Please what?” Antoni asks, leaning in to kiss at the back of Dan’s thigh. “What do you need?”

Noah is delighted that this is going so well. He knows Dan is going to wait as long as possible before he says what he wants, so they have plenty of time to tease him. Antoni glances at Noah for confirmation, and Noah nods once. “Keep going. He likes it when you tease him.” He turns to face Dan. “Don’t you babe?”

Dan glares at him and groans in frustration, but doesn’t deny it. Because he knows it’s true. 

Noah watches closely as Antoni slips one finger into Dan, up to the first knuckle. He knows what that feels like, empathizes with Antoni’s low groan. He gets a hand around Dan’s cock and strokes him lightly, just to hear him whine about it. “Noah,” he says on the tail end of a whimper. 

Antoni huffs out a laugh against Dan’s skin, still pressing sporadic kisses to Dan’s thigh and around where his hole is stretched for his thick finger. “ _God_ , you feel amazing,” he whispers, and Noah doubts Dan can hear it, but it makes Noah’s dick twitch, at least. 

He’s fucking Dan slowly, now, one finger all the way in before he pulls it out. Dan moans each time, his dick leaking all over his belly. Noah reaches over to smear the mess into Dan’s skin. “How you feelin’, babe?” He asks, dropping Dan’s leg to let him stretch it out, and moving up the bed. He detours at Dan’s chest, gets his mouth on a nipple and licks and sucks at it until Dan is basically chanting Noah’s name. 

“Babe?” Noah says, lips still pressed to Dan’s chest. He tries to catch Dan’s eye, but his head is thrown back. Noah checks Anotni’s progress and sees why—he’s got two fingers in Dan’s ass and he’s alternating between licking his way up Dan’s dick and sucking at his balls. Just the _sight_ of that has Noah shoving his hand into his shorts and giving himself a few cursory strokes to take the edge off. 

Once he can breathe again, he wiggles higher on the bed to check on Dan. “Hey,” he murmurs, pulling Dan’s head up with a hand in his hair. 

His eyes are heavy-lidded, and his lips are a bitten mess, spit all over his chin. Noah kisses his cheek. “You feelin’ good?” He asks again, and Dan whines when Antoni stops his own torture to wait for Dan’s answer. 

“Yeah, yes, please,” Dan mumbles and tries to nod his head, too. 

Noah smiles. “What do you want?” 

“More,” Dan says hopefully, his eyebrows dipping for a moment before he flops his head back again and Noah turns to see Antoni slipping two fingers back into Dan and gentling him with kisses anywhere he can reach. 

“Of course, babe,” Noah says and makes his way back to Antoni. 

“Hi,” Antoni greets him with a smile, and he looks way too adorable for someone with their fingers deep in someone else’s ass, so Noah grabs his face and kisses him anyway, adjusting his own position so he can rub against the bed. 

“I wanna feel him, too,” Noah says, pulling back and fumbling to find the lube. 

Antoni pulls his fingers out for a moment—smirking at Dan’s protests—to rub teasingly around his hole. Dan shifts his hips accordingly, trying to press down, but Antoni is such an incredible tease. He leans down to lick gently where Dan is nice and stretched.

“Oh my— _fuck_ ,” Dan says hoarsely, pulling at the ropes again. 

Noah can’t wait to feel him.

Antoni slips one finger back in, and Dan settles down as he starts to feel full again. It’s one of Noah’s favorite things, watching Dan curse and beg to be filled and then go quiet and pleased when he gets what he wants. 

Dan makes a delicious, happy noise when Noah presses his own finger against Dan’s rim, pushing in next to Antoni’s. As he pushes in, Antoni works his second finger in, and the pressure and heat and _everything_ is just exquisite. Noah is dangerously close to coming, just from all this teasing, and he’s momentarily impressed that Dan hasn’t come all over himself several times over by now. 

Noah’s dick is throbbing in his underwear and it’s so distracting that he’s not even helping Antoni fuck Dan. “God, I have to come,” he breathes, gently removing his fingers and trying to resist scooting up the bed to soothe Dan’s whimper at the loss. “It’s all right, babe, I’m just gonna come real quick and then we’ll be back to making you beg, okay?”

Dan groans and rocks his head back and forth but lets out a weak, “Okay.”

“Hey,” Antoni says, nodding at Noah’s dick straining against the front of his boxers. “Lemme taste you.” He slips his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. 

“Antoni—fuck. Yeah, please,” Noah says, panting now, and clumsily shoves his underwear down around his thighs. He moves Dan’s leg again, holding it up so he can get in closer without Antoni having to move, so he can keep fucking Dan while he sucks Noah’s dick. 

Antoni’s lips against his own did nothing to prepare him for the feeling of Antoni’s lips wrapped around his cock. Noah sinks his free hand into his hair right away, clenching a fistful as Antoni takes him in slowly. Anton teases at the underside of his cock, just below the head, and Noah moans loudly, sinking deeper into the wet heat of his mouth. “Oh,” he gasps. “Oh—fuck.”

Antoni moans around him, and Noah hears Dan moan, too. He didn’t realize his eyes were closed, but he opens them to see Antoni dipping a third finger into Dan’s hole, the tight fit making Dan curse one minute and sigh _more_ the next. Noah spares a thought to be impressed by Antoni’s multitasking, but it’s short-lived as he feels the head of his cock bump the back of Antoni’s throat. 

“Ah—shit—I’m,” he stutters, tugging at Antoni’s hair. He pulls off with an obscene noise and licks at his lips, blinking slowly up at Noah. 

“Gonna come?” He rasps. “Come on his hole.”

Dan moans out a slurred, “yes,” and Noah’s orgasm rushes up fast. He shoves Dan’s leg out of the way—trying to mind the way legs are actually supposed to bend—and gets in position. He grabs Antoni’s wrist with one hand to keep him from pulling out and gets his other hand around his dick, jerking himself roughly. He drags his gaze up Dan’s body, sees him straining his neck up to watch. 

“Noah,” Dan breathes, and his wrecked voice sends Noah hurtling over the edge as he shuffles closer on his knees and comes with a curse, trying to keep his eyes open to watch as he makes a mess of Dans’s already slick hole. 

“Fuck, that’s amazing,” Antoni breathes hotly, licking at a streak os come that landed on the back of his hand. He fucks his fingers into Dan’s catching some of Noah’s come on his knuckles as he moves. 

“Oh god,” Dan says urgently.

“Aw, don’t worry, I’m gonna fill you up with Noah’s come, okay?” Antoni says sweetly and Dan’s moaning gets higher and breathier. 

“Fuck, that’s—I’m—”

Noah blinks in surprise, hand slowing on his cock, and watches Dan’s dick twitch and his hips thrust up as he comes all over his stomach and halfway up his chest. Antoni at least has the awareness to fuck him through it, and he’s whispering awed praise against Dan’s inner thigh. 

“Oh my god,” Noah says. He’s still coming down from his own orgasm, loosely fisting his own dick. 

Antoni fucks more of Noah’s come into Dan’s hole until Dan moans out in protest. He smiles and licks gently at Dan’s messy cock, where the last of his release is dripping. Dan must be so sensitive, but he hums in pleasure anyway, sighing out a “yeah,” as he shifts his hips. 

Noah heaves a deep breath, wants to faceplant right into the crease of Dan’s thigh, _god_ he’s so _good_. He gets lost in the replay for a moment, coming over Dan’s hole stretched around Antoni’s thick fingers, Dan coming untouched. He could live in that space forever, but he’s pulled into the present when Dan mutters out what sounds like, “Want you in my mouth.”

Noah whips his head towards Dan who’s staring straight at Antoni.

“Yeah?” Antoni grins. Dan nods as enthusiastically as he can and—Noah wants to get him untied, wants Dan to use his hands and his mouth to take Antoni apart. He crawls up the bed, wiping his hand on someone’s discarded t-shirt, and pulls the quick release end of the rope. Dan’s arm flops onto the bed and Noah takes some time to lay tender kisses to his wrist, rubbing gently, and trailing his lips up Dan’s arm to his shoulder. 

Dan is humming contentedly, and Noah peeks over to see Antoni mirroring Noah’s movements, having untied Dan’s other arm and begun kissing his way up to Dan’s shoulder. They meet in the middle and press twin kisses to Dan’s cheeks, making him huff out a laugh and flop his arms around them both. 

“You gonna get him off with your mouth?” Noah whispers, lips grazing the shell of Dan’s ear. He brushes his fingertips over Dan’s bottom lip until Dan pulls one into his mouth. 

Antoni is worrying a mark under Dan’s jaw, a matching bruise to the one Noah gave him. 

“Maybe. You gonna clean me up?” Dan asks as Noah slides his fingers down Dan’s chin, glancing at Noah coyly despite looking phenomenally well-fucked. 

“Definitely,” Noah says, leaving Dan’s side with a final kiss to his shoulder.

Antoni kneels up on the bed by Dan’s head and Dan gets right to work, sucking Antoni’s hard cock into his mouth. 

Noah settles back between Dan’s legs, dragging his cheek along Dan’s inner thigh to press his nose into the delicious crease of his leg, inhaling deeply. Noah loves his spot, loves that Dan is so concentrated here, he can’t cover anything up, he just has to let Noah _know_ him. 

He licks along the dip of Dan’s skin, sucks a biting kiss there, before nosing his way over to Dan’s softening cock. He keeps his tongue gentle, cleaning the mess from Dan’s belly, nipping softly every few moments, grinning as he feels Dan's muscles jump under his touch. 

Noah glances up at Dan and Antoni; the way they’re gazing at each other is such a juxtaposition to their actions. Dan’s mouth is stretched wide around Antoni’s cock, and Antoni has his hand tight in Dan’s hair. Noah can’t hear what he’s saying—his voice is a low, sexy murmur—but Dan keeps making noises of assent and agreement and Noah feels a pull low in his belly at the thought of what he _might_ be saying. 

Focusing on Dan again, Noah places a delicate kiss on Dan’s balls and scoots his way down to kiss carefully around Dan’s used hole. He’s wet, and messy, and perfect, and Noah can’t just look anymore. He drags his lips over Dan’s tender skin, smiling when he hears Dan pull off Antoni’s dick to gasp out a drawn-out “ _fuck_.”

“Mm, you like that?” Antoni says, and Dan’s only response is a sloppy sound that Noah assumes is him going down on Antoni’s cock again. “Fuck, yes, Dan, god _look_ at you, you’re getting hard again aren’t you?”

Dipping his tongue briefly into Dan’s hole, Noah lifts his head slightly to see Dan’s cock half-hard again (still?), starting to leak again. Noah takes him in hand, rubbing his finger along the head, spreading the wetness. Dan moans around the cock in his mouth, shifting his hips under Noah’s hands. 

Huffing out a laugh against Dan, Noah moves to press a final, wet kiss to his rim before licking his way all the way up to the tip of his dick and taking him all the way into his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, Noah— _jesus_ —” Dan groans, sensitive from all of the stimulation but still wanting more. He oscillates between jerking away from Noah’s mouth and thrusting up into it, and Noah fits his hands over Dan’s hips to keep him in place. 

“I’m gonna—” Antoni stutters through clenched teeth, and Noah can see him jerking off over Dan’s upturned face. 

“Yeah,” Dan says urgently, opening his mouth. 

Noah lets Dan slip from his lips for a moment and shoves two fingers in his mouth, getting them wet and then pushing them into Dan’s messy, open hole. Noah can _definitely_ make Dan come again. Dan groans and moves his legs to wrap around Noah’s shoulders, shoving down onto Noah’s fingers as Noah fits his mouth back around Dan’s cock.

He hears Antoni groan loudly, cursing under his breath; he hears Dan’s answering moan as he sucks Antoni back into his mouth. Dan loves feeling the last pulses of come across his tongue, Noah remembers Dan’s hot breath whispering the confession across his skin one night. Noah refocuses on the task at hand, as it were, fucking his fingers into Dan’s hole, so open that Noah makes a move to add a third finger. 

“Noah, Noah, Noah,” Dan chants, and he reaches down to grab a fistful of Noah’s hair right before he yells a curse and comes weakly down Noah’s throat. Noah keeps Dan in his mouth for a minute, sucking lightly and Dan jerks through his orgasm. He looks up through his lashes to see Antoni lounging next to Dan, watches them exchange sweet kisses as Antoni whispers gentle words against Dan’s lips. 

“Come up here,” Dan says. He sounds like he’s pouting. 

Noah would never, ever say no to him. 

Once he’s settled on Dan’s other side, arm around his torso snuggled next to Antoni’s, Dan kisses him soundly. Noah squeaks in surprise, and Dan cups the back of Noah’s head gently, scritching lightly through his hair. 

“How you feelin’, babe?” Noah asks, lips brushing Dan’s. 

Dan flutters his eyes open and smiles. “Feelin’ good, babe.”

Noah presses his smile into Dan’s shoulder and reaches out to brush his fingers across Antoni’s cheek where his head is laying on the other side of Dan’s pillow. Antoni grins at him, turning his head to bite playfully at Noah’s fingers. “You feelin’ good, too?”

Antoni nods, still smiling. “So good. We need water.”

Noah laughs, and Dan starts up too, because it’s just like Antoni to jumpstart the water and snacks. Antoni makes the same small noise of protest he does every time they tease him about it. “Aftercare is always sexy,” he parrots, like he always does, and kisses them both on the cheek before scooping up his underwear and stumbling out of the bedroom as he tries to put it on and walk at the same time. Dan pushes at Noah’s shoulder to turn him and snuggles into his chest. 

Noah drifts for a bit, listening to Dan’s even breaths as he hears Antoni clinking softly around down in the kitchen. Before long, Antoni is padding into the room with an armful of food and drink. He’s conveniently packed their snacks in containers with lids, so he dumps everything on the bed next to Noah before climbing on. 

Dan grabs his arm, and Noah places a hand on his waist to steady him as they maneuver Antoni into his spot between them. He sits up, cross-legged, and Noah passes him the snacks as Dan sits up, too, arranging pillows behind them both. 

After they’re situated, and Dan has confirmed that all pillows and blankets are in the right arrangement, Antoni makes sure they all drink water before opening up the snacks. 

Noah watches Dan’s face—he’s as delighted by the food choices as he always is—and leans his chin against Antoni’s shoulder to tuck a smile into his hair. He watches Antoni feed Dan fruit and crackers and cheese, stopping between every few bites to kiss him and remind him to drink some water. 

When Dan waves off a bite of brie, Noah pulls a few dishes closer to himself and fluffs the pillows behind Antoni. “Relax,” he murmurs and Antoni takes the direction and snuggles back into the pillow nest. 

Dan wiggles down the bed so he’s lying flat, probably minutes from sleep, and he presses his face into Antoni’s hip, wrapping his arm around his thighs and letting out a loud and dramatic and sleepy sigh. “How _dreamy_ ,” he murmurs. Noah laughs, abandoning the piece of cheese he was holding up to Antoni’s lips, laughing even more as it tumbles down Antoni’s chest. 

Antoni saves it and shoves it in his mouth, stifling his own laughter as he chews. He runs his fingers through Dan’s messy hair and Noah presses his lips to the corner of Antoni’s mouth. 

Dan dozes while Noah and Antoni trade bites and kisses and cuddles, and then it’s time to get ready for bed. They’ve spent the night together before, and they’ve developed a kind of trade-off routine. Noah pulls on a fresh pair of boxers and gathers their food containers and empty water bottles to bring them back to the kitchen, while Antoni and Dan head to the bathroom. Antoni leads Dan into the bathroom to help him clean up, because he likes to and Dan likes to let him, and then they’ll start their skincare routines.

Downstairs, Noah lets Redmond out back for a few minutes while he rinses the containers and fills three glasses with water. Once he’s ready to go back upstairs, he opens the back door to see Redmond sitting patiently on the patio. 

Red follows him upstairs, and he carefully sets the three glasses on the nightstand. He smiles to himself as he hears Dan and Antoni giggling in the bathroom, and he makes his way over to insinuate himself between them, leaning his butt against the counter between the double sinks. 

“Hi,” he says as they each spray something onto their faces. “Missed you.”

They both lean in, like it’s choreographed, and kiss his cheeks and Noah inhales deeply, taking in the scent of cucumber and lavender and eucalyptus all at once. He’s grinning when they lean back, and Antoni winks at him as he settles in to watch them finish up. 

Fresh and clean, the three of them are snuggled in bed, Remond already asleep on his bed in the corner. Dan tucks himself under Noah’s arm, pressing his face into Noah’s chest. He makes a pleased noise, and Antoni gives an answering hum from Noah’s other side. Antoni is in a similar position, but with his head tucked up into Noah’s neck. Every few minutes he’ll brush a kiss just under Noah’s ear, making him huff out a soft laugh—it’s vaguely ticklish. 

Dan eventually turns away, not usually a sleep-cuddler, half-asleep and flopping over to shove his face into the pillow and fall all the way under. 

Antoni stays close, like he usually does, and whispers “sing me something,” and Noah talk-sings his way through a butchered version of what he thinks is a Taylor Swift song, missing every other word, until they’re both asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lover by Taylor Swift. I'm not saying that's what Noah sang to Antoni, but I'm not saying it's not. He has no idea what song he sang, he doesn't know any Taylor Swift songs.


End file.
